Fate
by NiimuraYume
Summary: Riley is held captured by Angelus, but the vampire lets him go. What if Riley didn't want to leave?---- SLASH!!!!!!! DARK!!!! BUFFY DIZZING!!!


Buffy/Angel 

****

By White Angel 

****

****

**Fate**

**NO! Get a grip on yourself, Riley! This ain't happening.**

**You're still a soldier.**

**You're in love with Buffy Summers.**

**Buffy…**

**What would she say if she knew?**

**Riley Finn stood in the darkened room, across from him sat that dark stranger. He had been the one to kidnap him. He had chained him against the wall-**

**He could still feel the soreness on his wrists. **

**But now he was free.**

**He could go.**

**His capturer had offered him to…**

**He had told him to…**

**So why was he still here?**

**He knew the answer…**

**But he didn't want to admit it…**

**Why had he let him go?**

**He needed to know.**

**"Why did you let me go?"**

**He shouldn't ask.**

**Those dark, cold eyes fell onto him, piercing him as if the man in front of him could see through to his soul.**

**His head screamed to go as long he had the chance… his body denied.**

**"Just leave!" quiet but strained the dark voice of the dark figure went through him. He suppressed a shudder rising in him, hoping the other didn't notice.**

**"No need to tremble, young Riley… you're free. Leave… Now!" sadness and defeat swung in his voice although a devilish smile tugged at his lips.**

**Riley took a step forward and was greeted with a feral growl emanating  his opponent's throat.**

**To his own terror he felt it going right down to his groin. The heat of arousal frightened him.**

**He tried to think of Buffy, how he only wanted to be with her but he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful stranger.**

**"What's you're name?" he asked, telling himself it would be to defeat him but he knew that was a lie… he wanted to know it for himself, for his own use only.**

**He wanted to find out who he was.**

**A grin spread on the face before him and a shake of the head joined his next sentence "You don't want to know."**

**"Yes, I do… tell me your name." He demanded.**

**"I… Am… ****Angelus****." ****With those words the man in front of him changed, suddenly having a vampyric gaze.**

**"And now run!" he growled, the Vampire named Angelus.**

**"What do you fear?" Riley asked, suddenly very sure of himself. This creature could have killed him… could have tortured him. But he hadn't.**

**Angelus turned away, avoiding his eyes.**

**"Why letting me go?"**

**Angelus now stared at him, his face twisted with uncertainty. **

**He saw the pain in the Vampire's face albeit the demonic features.**

**"Because I don't want to hurt you…" he admitted before getting up and throwing the chair he had sat in just seconds ago, against the wall It scattered into many little pieces.**

**The Vampire sat down on his heels, his head between his hands. **

**"Then why capture me in the first place?"**

**"To hurt Buffy."**

**Riley stepped back, staring at the man's back. "You know her." He stated, slowly extending a shaking hand.**

**"I loved her!" Angelus shouted, turning around with fearful speed. He breathed heavily, trying not to loose control.**

**Riley lost all fear, his emotions taking over. He moved forward, grabbing Angelus by the shoulders and snarling "So did I" before capturing the mouth with his own. He felt the fangs, cutting his tongue and lips when the other man pushed him away, licking his lips.**

**"You taste good. Too good."**

**"You don't have to bite me, you know that."**

**"I will. Believe it."**

**"I don't care…" Riley attacked again, throwing his whole weight against the Vampire. Angelus almost lost his balance but he held the young soldier, lifting him off his feet.**

**"I want you…" he growled, loosing all defenses. **

**They kissed feverish and Riley felt his flesh being pierced by sharp fangs.**

**He believed Angelus would stop before it was too late. "One more thing… " he panted between heated kisses. Angelus stared at him for a second. "If you go too far…  don't let me come back."**

**Angelus nodded, going back to nibbling Riley's skin.**

**Riley surrendered to the touches…**

***  *  ***

**"Riley, where are you?"**

**The voice penetrated his mind.**

**He was dazed, feeling sore and every muscle in his body ached.**

**"Riley? Riley… wha…?" the voice got higher with every word. **

**Only now  did he recognize where he was. He felt a cold body under his and an arm sneaked around him, pulling him off the body. But he wasn't shoved away, he was protected.**

**He opened his eyes and saw Buffy staring at them.**

**He should feel guilty but all he felt was something new, a sensation tingling inside him.**

**"Angel?" **

**No response.**

**Buffy tensed up even further if that was humanly possible. "Angelus." She said with a freezing cold voice.**

**A grin spread on the Vampire's face. **

**"You do it again." She sobbed, "You try to ruin my life."**

**"I already have…"**

**"Riley…" she whined.**

**He smiled, grabbing Angelus by the hair and pulling him into a fierce kiss. He grinned, leaning against his… lover? He didn't know.**

**Buffy now started to cry, running away.**

**Angelus smiled a demonic smile at Riley "You are a fast learner…"**

**Riley winced in pain as he felt all the small bites on his body but he smiled non the less. "I have a good teacher."**

**The Vampire looked at him distantly before getting up. "I have to go…."**

**He didn't look at the other man as he got dressed.**

**"Take me with you." Riley didn't know where that had come from but he knew he wanted it with all his being. He had never felt like this before.**

**Angelus shook his head. "I might not be able to hold back the next time…"**

**"Angelus. You told me you are bad, soulless but you care for me." At the other's puzzled look he continued "You do, or I wouldn't be here. Not like this. I trust you. Take me with you…"**

**Angelus still denied the truth, Riley felt it. He got up himself, moving to the older man and kissed him long and deep. "Even if you don't believe, don't understand but I love you."**

**He looked into usually cold eyes and found an expression in them. It was passion but mixed with something else. He never would have thought to find something like that in a demon's eyes. Warmth.**

**That warmth filled him and he threatened to drown in it.**

**"Okey…" it was all he said and it was all Riley needed to hear. He got dressed himself and followed Angelus out into the night.**

**Angelus reached for his hand, grabbing it and pulling Riley after him.**

**He was sure he didn't hold his hand that tightly only because of the way. It was more like Angelus was afraid of loosing him.**

**But Riley promised himself to stay with the Vampire.**

**He would never leave him…**

**The End**


End file.
